The invention relates to a retaining means for adjustable element. Retaining means for adjustable elements are already known; however, they have the disadvantage that upon each adjustment of the moveable element, the retaining means must be replaced by a new one, or additional steps are required after the adjustment has taken place for loosening the retaining means and subsequently tightening it again.